Mrożownik/Transkrypt
Kierowca: Nie wiem co robić! Hamulec nie działa! Biedronka: Gotowy, Kocie? Czarny Kot: Jak zawsze, kropeczko. Po co hamulce? Mają nas. Mam do ciebie pytanko. Co byś powiedziała, gdybym zaprosił cię na kolację? Na jakimś dachu. Biedronka: Na kolację? Superbohaterowie? Czarny Kot: No tak. Czemu nie? Spędzamy razem czas tylko podczas akcji. Chyba miło by było trochę bliżej się poznać. Biedronka: Wiesz, to miła propozycja, ale… nie mogę, bo muszę… jestem dziś umówiona z… przyjaciółmi. Kierowca: Dziękuję. Bardzo wam dziękuję. Czarny Kot: A jakbyś wcześniej skończyła, to wpadaj na dach. Biedronka: Zobaczymy. Czarny Kot: Będę czekał, kropeczko. Sabine: Kochanie, to było po prostu pyszne. Tom: Mam jeszcze dla was deser. Tadam! Marinette: Jej. E-e. Dziękuję, tato. Tom: Jak to? Przecież to twój ulubiony. Marinette: Tak. Tak, uwielbiam go. Ale… mówiłam, że jestem dziś umówiona. Idziemy na lody do André. Sabine i Tom: O, lodziarz zakochanych. Sabine: To właśnie tam twój tata mnie kiedyś… Marinette: …poprosił o rękę. Sabine: Ukrył pierścionek zaręczynowy w lodach waniliowych. Marinette: I ty o mało go nie połknęłaś. Sabine: Wszyscy wierzą, że para która kupi lody od André do końca życia jest razem. Tom: A jeśli można zapytać, to z kim idziesz na te lody? Marinete: Ups. Muszę lecieć! Bo się spóźnię! Do zobaczenia! Tom i Sabine: Och. Natalia: Twój ojciec powiedział, żebyś na niego nie czekał. Zje w swoim gabinecie. Adrien: Po co w ogóle kazał mi na siebie czekać, skoro i tak nie miał zamiaru przyjść. Natalia: Pamiętaj, żeby poćwiczyć na fortepianie przed snem. Plagg: Mogłeś przynajmniej zgarnąć z tego półmiska plasterek camemberta. Adrien: Masz. Na zdrowie. Może Adrien ma zakaz wychodzenia z domu, ale nie Czarny Kot. Plagg: Tak lubisz być wystawiany do wiatru? Adrien: Wcale nie powiedziała, że nie przyjdzie. Plagg: Ale również nie powiedziała, że przyjdzie. Adrien: Plagg, wysuwaj pazury! Plagg: Nie dasz mi nawet minuty na strawienie jedzonka? Marinette: Hej Alya. Alya: Hej Marinette. Marinette: A gdzie Adrien? Alya: Nie załamuj się, proszę, ale Nino dostał wiadomość. Tata zabronił Adrienowi wychodzić. Marinette: Znowu to samo? Nino: Yo, Marinette. Ivan: Co tam słychać? Mylane: Jak leci, Marinette? Marinette: W porządku, dzięki. Hehe. To… wiadomo gdzie jest dzisiaj André? Nino: Cały numer z André polega na tym, że nie ma reguły na to, gdzie będzie stał. Trzeba podążać za jego wskazówkami, żeby go spotkać. Ivan: Pierwszy raz jak zaprosiłem Mylane na lody od André, ponad 3 godziny szukaliśmy jego stoiska. Pamiętasz Mylane? Nino, Hej, ktoś wrzucił fotkę do sieci. Jest w drodze do Pont des Arts. Ivan: Biegniemy! Mylane: No to szybko! Alya: Idziesz Marinette? Marinette: Tak. Hehe. No jasne. Hehehe. André: Ja jestem Adnre i każdy wie, że serca łącze dwa. Kto lody me zje, zakocha wnet się. Tak działa lodowa magia. Ja jestem André i każdy wie, że serca łącze dwa! Kto lody me zję, zakocha wnet się. Tak działa lodowa magia! Nino: Hej, tutaj jest. André: Hahahaha. Alya: Szybko. André: Pistacja, wanilia i truskawka. Z Italii dla zakochanych. Para: Merci André. André: Ze smakiem sobie jezcie, delektujcie się tymi lodami i niech miłość trwa wiecznie. Mylane: Dzień dobry, André. André: A o to barczysty Ivan i słodka, niewielka Mylane. Jesteście najbardziej uroczą parą jaką widziałem. Czekolana, praliny, a także nugat biały, smaków połączenie na związek bardzo trwały. A to są chyba nowe twarze. Pierwszy raz was widzę razem? Nino i Alya: Hahaha. Tak. André: A zatem kokos, banan i owocowa nutka. Tikki: Marinette, dlaczego nie staniesz w kolejce po lody? Marinette: Niby po co? Adrien i tak nie przyjdzie. Tikki: Co z tego, że go tu nie ma? Chyba nie zrezygnujesz tak po prostu z pysznych lodów i wspaniałego popołudnia z przyjaciółmi? I wiesz, ja chętnie też wezmę liza. André: A czemu na tej ławce siedzi smutne, samotne dziewczę? Mam tu coś w sam raz dla niej. Uśmiechniesz się jeszcze. Marinette: Kto? Ja? André: Jak masz na imię, kochana? Marinette: Marinette. André: Brzoskwinia jak usta, mięta jak jego oczy. Zjedz to moja droga, a miłość wkrótce cię zaskoczy. Marinette: Yy… Nie, to jakaś pomyłka. Nie jestem w nikim zakochana. Chyba nie mam ochoty na lody. André: Ależ co ty opowiadasz, kochanieńka? Kiedy miłość się w sercu tli, André wie to w kilka chwil. Smacznego, droga Marinette. On na pewno się zjawi. Ivan: „Mięta jak jego oczy”? Kogo André miał na myśli? Marinette: Dziękuję, ale pomylił się pan. Ja wcale nie jestem… Adrien? Chłopak: Hej. Fajnie, że jesteś. Cieszę się. André: Hy. Od moich lodów zawsze topnieją serca. Ale czar zadziała tylko, jak się je zje. Przygotuję drugą porcję. Marinette: Dziękuję, ale… naprawdę nie ma potrzeby. André: Ależ jest, kochanieńka. Widzisz? Moje lody rozbudziły już nie jedno uczucie. Połączyły wszystkie znane pary w Paryżu. Edith i Marcela, Jean i Serja, Olive i Toma. Twój ukochany już na ciebie czeka. Gdzieś tam. Musisz tylko uwierzyć w czarodziejskie działanie moich lodów. Marinette: Jest pan bardzo miły. Ale ja nie mam ukochanego. Ivan: Kto ma zielone oczy? Myślisz, że go znamy? Marinette: Daj spokój. Nie ma nikogo, jasne? I nie wierzę w to, że pana lody są jakieś czarodziejskie. To zwykłe lody. I tyle. Nino: Ej! Ja chciałem zjeść drugą porcję! André: Ale od moich lodów zawsze topniały wszystkie serca. Przynajmniej kiedyś tak było. Władca Ciem: Zrozpaczony romantyk. Nagle sny minęły, a jego idealny świat legły w gruzach. Przyjemny widok/. Leć do niego, moja mała akumo, i skuj wiecznym lodem serce tego lodziarza. André: Nic z tego nie rozumiem. To się nie zdarzyło. Jeszcze nigdy. Władca Ciem: Mrożowniku, jestem Władca Ciem. Zepsta to deser, który smakuje na zimno. Skoro oni ci nie pozwolili, żebyś stopił ich serca, ja daję ci moc zamieniania ich ciał w topniejące lody. W zamian za to oczekuję tylko niewielkiej przysługi. Zdobądź dla mnie Miracula Biedronki i Czarnego Kota. Mrożownik: Lody o smaku Biedronki i Czarnego Kota? To mi się podoba, Władco Ciem. Chętnie przygotuję podwójną porcję. Witajcie. Kto ma ochotę na lody? Może wy? Smacznego, spełnie waszę sny. Marinette! Marinette: Jestem beznadziejna. Przeze mnie wszyscy mieli zepsute popołudnie i byłam taka okropna dla André. Gorzej być nie mogło. Tikki: Nie pogrążaj się. Po prostu trochę przesadziłaś, ale już o tym zapomnij. Jutro będzie nowy dzień. Marinette: Ech. Nigdy nie zjem lodów z Andrienem. Czarny Kot: Kocha. Nie kocha. Kocha. Nie koch… Hejka. Marinette: Czarny Kot? Czarny Kot: Sorki. Nie chciałem cię przestraszyć. Marinette: Co ty tutaj robisz?” Nie jesteś na jakiś superbohaterskich akcjach? Czarny Kot: Nie. Dzisiaj nie mam nastroju na superbohaterstwo. I nie mam też jakoś ochoty spędzać wieczora sam. Czy mógłbym chwilę tutaj z tobą posiedzieć? Marinette, zgadza się? Już kiedyś się spotkaliśmy. Marinette: Tak i to nie raz. Znaczy… Tak, zdażyło się. Kiedyś jakiś superzłoczyńca się we mnie zakochał. Mam pecha w miłości. Czarny Kot: Coś o tym wiem. Ja też kompletnie nie mam szcześcia, jeśli chodzi o sprawy sercowe. Marinette: Serio? Dlaczego? Czarny Kot: Wiesz… Zaplanowałem na dziś wieczór bardzo wyjątkową niespodziankę dla Biedronki. Marinette: Jesteś zakochany w Biedronce? Tak na serio? A… Jaka to miała być niespodzianka? Czarny Kot: Ech. Teraz to już nie ma znaczenia. I tak nie przyszła. Marinette: Zdaję się, że oboje mieliśmy dziś fatalny dzień. Czarny Kot: Tobie… Tobie też ktoś dzisiaj złamał serce? Marinette: Tak. Czarny Kot: Hej. Chodź ze mną. Tylko zamknij oczy i nie podglądaj, dobrze? Zaczekaj chwileczkę. Dobra, możesz już otworzyć oczy. Marinette: Jej. Słuchaj, to jest… To jest… coś pięknego. Jest mi bardzo przykro. Czarny Kot: Dlaczego? To nie twoja wina. Marinette: Nie. Tak. To znaczy… Chodzi mi o to, że… bardzo mi przykro z twojego powodu, bo… przygotowałeś to wszystko, a… ona nie przyszła. Czarny Kot: Mówiła, że nie przyjdzie, ale i tak miałem nadzieję. Nadzieję, że zmieni zdanie. Marinette: Może coś ważnego jej wypadło i nie mogła przyjść? Może… miała jakiś problem albo coś. Czarny Kot: Mówisz to tylko po to, aby mnie pocieszyć. Marinette: Tak. To znaczy nie. To znaczy UWAŻAJ! Mrożownik: Marinette, ty jęczy duszo. Ładnie to tak psuć zabawę? Jestem Mrożownik, rozprawię się z tobą. Czarny Kot: A co to ma niby być? Kolejny zakochany w tobie superzłoczyńca? Marinette: Nie. Co ty? To jest ten lodziarz André. Czarny Kot: Miły gość od zakochanych? Jakoś nie zachowuje się zbyt fajnie. Marinette: Wiesz, to bardzo długa historia. Mrożownik: Mrożownik to gość, co ludzi ma dość. Już czas, by w lody zmienić świat. Z miłością precz, znam magię lecz wolę być ze złem za pan brat! Czarny Kot: Schowaj się lepiej w domu. Spróbuję go od ciebie odciągnąć. Marinette: Czarny Kocie. Dzięki za pocieszenie. Czarny Kot: Przynajmniej tyle mogłem zrobić. Tikki: Ojej. Nie miałam zielonego pojęcia, że Czarny Kot jest taki wrażliwy. Marinette: Tak. Może źle go oceniałam? Tikki, kropkuj! Czarny Kot: Ej, bałwanku! Mnie szukałeś?! Mrożownik: Niedobry kocur. Gadaj gdzie schowałeś Marinette! Biedronka: Witaj, Kotku. Kto cię tak urządził, co? Czarny Kot: A jak się udało wspaniałe popołudnie z twoimi przyjaciółmi? Mrożownik: Nigdy nie jadłem lodów o smaku superbohaterów. Mam na nie wielki apetyt. Zjem podwójną porcję. Władca Ciem: Pamiętaj o naszej umowie, Mrożowniku. Przynieś mi Miracula Biedronki i Czarnego Kota. Mrożownik: Ja zawsze dotrzymuję danego słowa. Przyjdźcie tu, albo zamienię Paryż w wielki deser lodowy. Biedronka: Jego ręce strzelają kulkami lodów, a za nim André dopadła akuma, nakładał lody używając… eee… Jak to się nazywa? Czarny Kot: To się chyba nazywa łyżka do lodów. Pewnie w niej ukryła się akuma. Mrożownik: To koniec balu. Zaraz was zamienię w przepyszne lody bez cienia żalu. Biedronka: Zauważyłeś? Parom zakochanych nie robi krzywdy. Czarny Kot: To mamy pecha. Biedronka: Czekaj, nie rozumiesz? Skoro wiemy, że nie atakuje par to… możemy udawać… Czarny Kot: Udawać? Biedronka: …zakochaną parę. Czarny Kot: Wiesz, Biedronko, nie fajnie nabijać się z cudzych uczuć. Biedronka: Jesteś na mnie obrażony, bo nie przyszłam? Czarny Kot: A jak myślisz? Biedronka: Wierz mi, nie chciałam cię zranić. Czarny Kot: Przygotowałem dla ciebie niespodziankę. Biedronka: Naprawdę bardzo mi przykro. Czarny Kot: Nie. To raczej mnie jest przykro. Może innym razem? Mrożownik: Pokażcie się wreszcie, tchórze! Czarny Kot: Trzeba wypróbować twój pomysł. Biedronka: Świetnie. Mrożownik: Wiem, że tam jesteście. Władca Ciem: Mrożowniku, strzelaj! Zamroź ich! Na wieki! Biedronka: To część naszego planu. Mrożownik: Nie mogę, Władco Ciem. Są tacy… zakochani. Biedronka: TERAZ! Tam w środku coś jest. André nie zamienił się w potwora, tylko jest wewnątrz niego! Czarny Kot: Uważaj! Mrożownik: To jeszcze nie koniec! Czarny Kot: To co teraz robimy? Biedronka: Musimy się z nim rozprawić, za nim ci wszyscy ludzie zamienią się w kałużę. SZCZĘŚLIWY TRAF! Czarny Kot: Czyżbyś planowała przejażdżkę? Biedronka: Posłuchaj. Załatw 3 drogowskazy i przywiąż do laski. Potrzebujemy śmigła. Czarny Kot: Śmigła? Mrożownik: Mrożownik to ja i niezły ma plan. W końcu dopadnę cię! Biedronka: Dobra, daj mi swój pasek! Mrożownik: Posłuchaj więc mnie, Miraculum swe, oddawaj mi grzecznie. I cześć. Biedronka: Jesteś gotowy? Czarny Kot: KOTAKLIZM! Gazu! Biedronka: Koniec twoich rządów, akumo. Pora wypędzić złe moce! Mam cię! Pa, pa, miły motylku! NIEZWYKŁA BIEDRONKA! Biedronka i Czarny Kot: Zaliczone! André: Dziękuję wam. Cóż za piękna historia. Uratowała mnie para zakochanych superbohaterów. Czarny Kot: Sama chciałaś. Władca Ciem: Tylko nie to. Znów stopili moje plany. Ale pewnego dnia to ja zatriumfuję. I nareszcie posmakują słodkiej zemsty. Biedronka: Tu jest pięknie, Czarny Kocie. Czarny Kopt: Cieszę się, że wreszcie przyszłaś. Biedronka: Posłuchaj. Nie chciałabym bawić się twoimi uczuciami. Tak samo jak cię okłamywać. To byłoby nieuczciwe. Jesteś nie tylko dobrym partnerem do akcji, ale też przyjacielem. A przyjaciela nie wolno oszukiwać. Czarny Kot: Ale o jakie oszustwo ci chodzi? Biedronka: Dlatego… że jest jeden chłopak. Czarny Kot: Jest jakiś chłopak? Ale kto? Biedronka: To… Nie mogę ci nic więcej zdradzić. Nie powinniśmy nic o sobie wiedzieć. Inaczej zdradzilibyśmy nasze tożsamości. Oboje jesteśmy superbohaterami i nie mamy wyboru. Czarny Kot: Wszystko rozumiem. Twoja przyjaźń jest dla mnie bezcenna. Róża jest dla ciebie. Pasuje ci do kostiumu. Plagg: Najlepszym lekiem na bolące serce jest pyszny pachnący serek. Co ty na to? Adrien: Mnie nie boli serce, Plagg. Plagg: Super. Czyli co? Nie będzie serka? Adrien: Może Biedronka mnie kiedyś pokocha. No wiesz. Tak jak ja ją. Muszę w to wierzyć. Ale na razie musi mi wystarczyć jej przyjaźń. Plagg: Eee. Od tej słodkiej gadki robi mi się niedobrze. Muszę zjeść camembert! Marinette: Dzień dobry, André. André: Witaj piękna Marinette. Mogę ci zaproponować lody? Zjesz tym razem? Marinette: No pewnie. Inaczej nie przekonam się, czy twoje lody są najlepsze w Paryżu. André: Brzoskwinia jak jego usta, mięta jak jego oczy. Marinette: Są pyszne. André: Nadal uważasz, że nie pomagają zakochanym parą? Marinette: Nigdy nie wiadomo. Miłego dnia, André. André: Do zobaczenia, moja droga. I następny klient. Zapraszam. Skusisz się na pyszne lody dla zakochanych od André? Adrien: Twoje lody są naprawdę magiczne? André: A jak uważasz? Adrien: Myślę, że warto w to wierzyć. André: Zgadza się, kochanieńki. Truskawka z kawałkami czekolady, Jerzyna jak jej ciemne włosy i oczywiście jagoda, jak jej przepiękne oczy. Na koszt firmy. W twych oczach widzę miłość. André to czyta ze spojrzenia. To prawdzie uczucie. Adrien: Do zobaczenia. Zobacz też.. Kategoria:Transkrypty Kategoria:Sezon 2 en:Glaciator/Gallery